Different Road
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Oneshot- Rufus suggests a truce with Avalanche until the Sephiroth problem is taken care of. But with the loss of Aerith, will Cloud's stubborness hold out?


"I guess we can't be friends," the young Shinra commented in an exasperated tone as the ex-Soldier prepared for battle.  
A brief battle of ear-shattering shots and metal sword against metal shotgun followed. Finally Rufus stepped back some. "Admit it. We both are after Sephiroth. Would a truce not be in order?"  
"There can never be a truce with ShinRa!" Cloud yelled.  
"Well then, I'm afriad I must end our battle here. Until next time!" Rufus said as he ran to the helicopter and jumped in effortlessly, then looked down at the spiky blonde with interest. "Consider the offer anyway," he called as the helicopter pulled up and flew away.  
  
Tifa sat next to the battle-worn Cloud, just outside the Midgar gate. "Are you okay?"  
"Just a little tired. That's all, Tifa. Don't worry about it."  
"What about Marlene?!" Barret yelled. "We just gonna leave her and Elmyra in Midgar?!"  
"Mother took Marlene elsewhere," Aeris said, knelt in front of Nanaki and gently scratching behind his ear. "We should go before Tseng and the other Turks come looking for us."  
"We aughta split up then, and head for Kalm," Barret suggested a little more calmly.  
Cloud stood up and nodded. "Yeah. Barret, since you and Tifa are up to speed and stuff, you two go together. Nanaki and Aeris, you come with me."  
"Why not let Aeris go with Barret?" Tifa asked, masking the jealousy in her voice. "Or is it because of the date?"  
"Tifa!" Cloud yelled. "This is not about some silly date or whatever. You two will know if something's wrong. And I would like to get to know Nanaki."  
Nanaki stood up and sighed. "Can we save the argument for later?"  
Barret nodded. "Yeah, save it you two. Come on, Tif. Let's get going," Barret said as he walked away.  
"But..." Tifa looked at Cloud for a moment, who had now turned his attention to Aeris and Nanaki, and was helping them set up their materia.  
"Come on, Tif!" Barret called.  
With a sigh, she turned and ran after Barret.  
Aeris looked up at Tifa worriedly, then looked at Cloud. "I'm sorry you and Tifa are fighting because of me."  
"Eh. Don't worry about it. She always says I'm a trouble maker, but at least I don't go bonkers out of jealousy."  
"Cloud?" Nanaki asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"You seem upset about something else as well."  
Cloud sighed. "Rufus tried to tell me that we could be allies. That's all."  
"It would be good if we had help from him," Aeris said helpfully.  
"We don't need his help. What we need is to stop Sephiroth," Cloud replied as he stood up. "Now come on. Let's get to Kalm."  
  
"Sir, I have the discs you requested."  
Rufus looked up with interest. "Good." He took the discs from the man and put one into the computer and let it play.  
"It would be good if we had help from him."  
"We don't need his help. What we need is to stop Sephiroth. Now come on. Let's get to Kalm."  
Rufus watched the video disc quietly, then turned it off, thinking, then looked up. "Reeve!"  
Reeve came in after a moment and looked quietly at Rufus. "Yes Sir?"  
"How is the restoration of Sector 7 going?"  
"Not good, Sir. There's so much debris to clean up, it should take a year and a half before we can start reconstruction."  
Rufus growled slightly. "Well then speed up the crews."  
"Sir, the clean up crew is already working fifteen hours a day."  
Rufus sighed some. "Then this is what's going to be done. Hire as many people as you can and have the clean up going 24/7. Shifts will last six hours. Allow ten minutes for hourly break, and have a kitchen set up. Meals will be served at 6 AM, noon, 6 PM, and midnight."  
Reeve, who had been writing down the orders, looked up at Rufus. "Anything else, Sir?"  
"Yes. I will need you to ready a spy bot. Once we have a definite location of Avalanche, you will use the bot to steer them the way we want them to go. Understand?"  
Reeve's expression became sullen. "Sir... Perhaps we should just leave Avalanche alone. Your father was constantly..."  
"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Rufus yelled.  
Reeve jumped. "I apologize, Sir. I didn't mean to offend you. I merely wanted to help make sure you don't make the same mistakes your father made."  
"Such as?" Rufus growled.  
"The reason Sector 7 is the way it is, is because your father wouldn't leave Avalanche alone. But perhaps a spy in their group would be a good idea and less costly."  
"Good. Now get out of my site!"  
Once Reeve had left, Rufus sighed quietly and leaned back in the chair. He absolutely hated losing his temper like that. With a sigh, he straightened up and put in the second disc.  
"Cloud, are you sure it's a bad idea to accept help from Rufus? You heard him yourself. He's nothing like his father."  
"He's exactly like his father! Power and money hungry! And why would you be defending him, Aeris?! He wants to use you to find this so-called Promised Land."  
Rufus sighed. "I don't want to be your enemy any more, Cloud..." after a moment, he picked up the phone, dialed, and waited quietly for the other end to be answered.  
"Tafen, good. This is Rufus. I got a preposition for you," he said when a deep voice answered. "Yes. I want you to find me all of the information you can on somebody. His name is Cloud Strife. He claims he's a former member of Soldier."  
  
Cloud stared at the ceiling of his room blankly. After a minute, he began screaming in his head, "Aeris isn't dead! She isn't!"  
He jumped up searched the Highwind repeatedly.  
On his tenth stop in the cockpit, Cid finally raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Trying to find Aeris..." Cloud said as he scanned over quickly but carefully.  
"Huh? Uh... Cloud..." Cid said awkwardly, but before he could finish, Cloud ran out. "Shit... The kid's gonna drive himself insane..." Cid muttered after a minute.  
Cloud stopped in front of Aeris' room and knocked on the door. He waited for several minutes, then opened the door and looked around. The bed was no longer made, and a back pack sat on the floor at the end of the bed.  
  
"Huh? What the..." Cloud looked around, confused, then went to the closet and took a set of sheets off the shelf, then quickly made the bed, fixing every tiny imperfection. Then he opened the back pack and put the articles of clothing back in the dresser, and placed Aeris' silver brush, comb and mirror on top of the dresser. Once he had finished, he looked around. It looked exactly the way Aeris liked it, and Cloud smiled some.  
"Cloud..." Cid's voice said quietly.  
Cloud looked back and saw Cid standing in the doorway with a hurt expression. "Something wrong, Cid?"  
"Cloud. You realize you're acting like a lunatic, right?" Cid asked, though his tone wasn't hostile. It was more of the worried tone a parent would use when they suspected a child was a drug addict.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"Cloud, you know as well as the others and I do that Aeris is dead."  
Cloud growled some. "She isn't dead! She isn't!"  
Cid sighed some, then walked over and hugged Cloud. It wasn't an awkward hug, though. It was meaningful. "Cloud, I know it's hard to accept, but it's true."  
"Augh! It's not true! Aeris is not dead! She isn't!" Cloud yelled. "She isn't she isn't she isn't she isn't!"  
"Come on, Cloud. Face the reality, no matter how painful it is."  
"She isn't dead! She isn't..." He repeated the two words for a few minutes, quickly losing speed as he said them. Finally he slackened slightly in Cid's arms and began to cry hard.  
Cid felt the two of them were being watched now, but did and said nothing. He held the young man, allowing him to cry for a long time, then finally lifted Cloud up and turned towards the door. His gaze met Cait Sith's, then a hateful look crossed his face. "Is there a problem?"  
"None... I just wanted to make sure Cloud was okay."  
"How the fuck else would he be feeling?! He just watched the girl he loves die in front of his eyes. He didn't let a fucking sound out for almost two fucking weeks!"  
"I know he hasn't said anything about it!" Cait Sith yelled. "I was making sure you didn't open your stupid trap and hurt him even more!"  
Cid rolled his eyes. "What kind of a fucking asshole do you take me for?!"  
"Would you two just stop!" Vincent's incredibly soft voice scolded as he pushed past Cait Sith. He took Cloud from Cid and looked at him a little angrily. "You two talk about his feelings, yet you don't regard them. You can continue your argument when we're out of site." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, taking Cloud back to his own.  
That night, Cloud awoke from the half sleep he had fallen into. He looked around tiredly, then sat up. He felt a whole lot better now that he had cried. Then a new feeling of negativity filled him. He realized he had cried in front of Cid, then groaned. Then he remembered a few weeks back. He thought of Rufus' proposal for a truce, then looked at the picture on his night stand of him and Aeris. "Maybe... I should consider it..." he said silently.  
  
"What is it, Reeve?" Rufus asked in a rather annoyed tone. There had been nothing but bad news for a long time now.  
Reeve stood a few feet from the desk with a solemn expression. "Cloud has departed from the Highwind. He is coming to Midgar alone. He said it had something to do with something you suggested on your first meeting."  
"First meeting?" Rufus thought, then realized Reeve meant the night his dad had been killed. "I see... Inform Heideger, Scarlet, and the Turks. I don't want any accidents."  
"Yes, Sir," Reeve said quietly.  
  
Cloud walked into ShinRa headquarters silently. The guards didn't give him so much as a second glance as he made his way to the 69th floor. He was greeted by Scarlet as he got off the elevator.  
"Mr. Strife. It's been a while."  
Cloud looked at her emotionlessly. "I suppose. I didn't come here to chit-chat. Where's Rufus?"  
"Right here, Cloud," Rufus' voice spoke up. Cloud turned his head towards the large doors that had been closed. They were now open and Rufus stood there patiently. "Please, come in."  
Cloud followed the president into the office and looked around silently. He felt the urge to cry strengthen for a moment, which had been fairly normal since he had broke down a week earlier. He fought it back easily, then sat down in the chair that faced Rufus'. "I came to discuss a truce."  
Rufus looked silently at him. "Cloud, before we get into that, I want to say that I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Cloud said quietly.  
"For your loss. A statue is being built in the church, in honor of Aeris' memory."  
Cloud looked up quietly, then looked away. "I didn't come here to discuss that."  
"My apologies. On to business. You are certain you want to become allies?"  
"I can't speak for the others, but I most definitely want to form a truce. At least until Sephiroth is destroyed. Maybe even after that... This fighting has to end..."  
Rufus nodded. "My sentiments exactly. This fighting is foolish. With yours and Avalanche's help, I would like to find a new way to use Mako without harming the planet."  
"I... see..." Cloud said silently. Then his eyes widened. "It's time..." he mumbled.  
"Time?" Rufus stood up quickly.  
"President, we have too..." Hojo began as he stormed in unannounced. "What is that failed experiment doing here?!"  
Rufus looked at Hojo with a look of hate. He never liked the scientist, but Hojo was the best. "That is none of your business. What do you want?"  
"We've found Sephiroth! In the Northern Crater!"  
Rufus looked at Cloud quickly, realizing what was wrong with the young blonde. The Jenova cells in his body had become active again, and Cloud was being summoned.  
"Reeve!" Rufus called.  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Make sure Cloud is kept somewhere safe so he won't be drawn to Sephiroth. I will be back in a day or two."  
  
Cloud opened his eyes and looked around. "How did I get here?" he thought as he looked around the incredible bedroom. He looked down and saw he was wearing white, silky pajamas, then sat up. "Where am I?"  
"You're finally awake, Cloud," Reeve's voice said calmly.  
Cloud looked up at the door and saw Reeve standing there with a slightly angry expression. "Why did you come here?"  
"Do I know you?"  
"One name. Cait Sith."  
Cloud's eyes widened slightly. "Man... you're better looking than I had imagined. Anyway, where's Rufus? And why am I in these pajamas?"  
"Rufus' orders. He said to make sure you were comfortable during your stay. Now, you wanna explain to me why you never told me or the others that Hojo filled your body with Jenova cells?"  
Cloud looked silently at him for a moment, then away. "Because I didn't remember it till a few days ago. Otherwise I would have said something."  
The two were silent, then looked up hearing a knock. Reeve went to the door and opened it. Rufus stood there looking rather upset. He looked over at Cloud. "Your regular clothes are being cleaned now. Help yourself to a set in the closet," he said quietly.  
Cloud nodded, then once Reeve and Rufus had left, he got up and searched the closet. He was surprised to find that the clothes were a variety of colours, considering how much Rufus seemed to like white. But ironically, Cloud only found interest in a pair of white jeans and a soft, white sweater. He changed to them, then found a pair of black boots that seemed to match perfectly.  
Once he was dressed, he walked out and saw Rufus waiting in the hall. "What's going on?"  
Rufus looked up for a moment, then smiled. "Now that looks a whole lot better than those rags you were wearing before."  
Cloud made an annoyed sound. "Quit talking like you're my elder or something."  
"Whatever. Let's go get some lunch, Cloud. I have some things I need to talk to you about."  
  
"You're my what?!" Cloud shouted.  
"Cloud, quiet down," Rufus hissed. "  
Cloud took a moment, then spoke in a low voice. "How can you be my brother?!"  
"We're twins. Got separated at birth. Dad took me because I was the stronger and louder of us."  
Cloud growled some. "And what evidence have you got of this?!"  
Rufus handed him a thick folder. "I had a friend do some background searches. Everything matches up. I already knew that I had a brother. Dad mentioned it a few times. I just never knew what happened to him."  
Cloud read quickly over a few documents, then looked up at Rufus. "These are real... aren't they?"  
"Yes. They are real."  
Cloud stared in shock, then finally shook his head some. "I cannot believe this... This is just screwed up."  
"Cloud, do you even know what this means?"  
Cloud looked up curiously. "What?"  
"Read the last document."  
Cloud did so, then looked up, slightly confused. "I don't get it."  
"Cloud, if I die, that document states that you are to become the new president of ShinRa."  
"Sir, we're ready to fire the Sister Ray," Scarlet said with her obnoxious laugh.  
Rufus looked at her quietly for a moment, then looked at Cloud. "Do you have any objections?"  
Cloud thought quietly. Reeve had explained the ray to them earlier, and Cloud sighed. "From what I've heard, it seems like the best plan."  
Rufus nodded and looked at Scarlet. "I'll call when it can be fired." He stood up and looked at Cloud. "Cloud, always keep those documents, understand? I don't want this company falling into the wrong hands." Then he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Rufus walked into his office and looked out the window. He could easily see Weapon outside of Midgar, then smirked slightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
The two glared into each other's eyes despite their distance, then Rufus turned away hearing the door open. "Cloud?"  
Cloud looked at him quietly. "I... I think I should see what I'm getting myself into."  
Rufus nodded and turned away while picking up the radio. "Fire the Mako canon," he said after a minute.  
After a minute, the power went out, then a deafening blast shattered the windows. Cloud covered his ears and looked up to see the Mako headed towards the crater, and Weapon. His eyes widened slightly seeing several orangish balls come from Weapon towards Midgar. "Rufus!" He yelled.  
Rufus looked towards the window and saw the blasts coming at an alarming rate, then he whipped around. "Cloud! Get out!" he yelled as he moved for the door, dodging around the desk.  
Cloud stared out the window at the oncoming attack, then looked to Rufus and waited, then when he was a few feet away, he turned and ran out the door.  
Suddenly an explosion sent him flying against the wall of the hall. He looked up and saw Rufus fall to the ground, then look up. "Cloud! Get out of here!"  
Cloud scrambled to his feet, then tried to get to Rufus, but another explosion knocked him away. He looked up at the flames that now flooded the hall. "Rufus!" He got up and charged through the flames quickly enough to avoid his clothes catching on fire, and saw Rufus limply sprawled on the floor. "Rufus! Wake up!" Cloud yelled as he dropped to his knees and shook Rufus' shoulders.  
Rufus opened one eye slightly. "Get out, you fool..."  
Cloud got an angry expression, then focused on his Ice materia. After a minute, he cast Ice3, managing to extinguish a temporary path through the flames. He lifted Rufus carefully and limped through the path towards the staircase, ignoring Rufus' orders to abandon him.  
"I... am not... cut out... to be president," Cloud gasped, now choking on the poisonous fumes that now filled the hall. Trying desperately to get both of them out away from the fire, Cloud didn't notice when Rufus became very still.  
  
Cloud stared through the window of the intensive care unit. Rufus laid completely still in the hospital bed, his porcelain skin white, cut, bruised and burned. Several machines were hooked up to him, monitoring everything from his heart rate to his brain waves. An IV transferred blood and necessary fluids to Rufus' body.  
"Didn't expect to see you here," Reno's voice commented.  
Cloud looked up and saw Reno, Rude and Elena standing there. They had obviously come as bodyguards to protect Rufus from assassins. "Whatever. Make sure no harm comes to him, what so ever."  
"Since when do you care about the president's well being?" Elena asked cooly.  
Rude nudged her sharply, then looked at Cloud. "Because of Rufus' present state, you are officially President. I would appreciate if you allowed me to stay close by."  
"President?! Him?!" Reno and Elena yelped.  
Rude cocked an eyebrow. "You two really should learn to watch the news."  
"Thank you, Rude. We'll need help getting rid of Sephiroth," Cloud said. He looked at Elena and Reno. "As I said. Make sure nothing happens to Rufus." With that, he turned and walked away, Rude following silently.  
He went outside and radioed the Highwind.  
"This is the Highwind. What the fuck do ya want? Over," Cid said rudely.  
Cloud cocked an eyebrow. "I've missed you too, Cid. It's Cloud. Pick me up in Kalm."  
"Cloud?! Where the fuck have you been?!"  
"Just get over here!" With that he turned the radio off, then checked his new clothes. A pair of blue jeans, a white cotton sweater, black boots, brown leather jacket, and a brown western-style hat. "This ends, Sephiroth," Cloud whispered a moment later.  
  
Rufus opened his eyes slowly. "Where am I?" he whispered.  
"Mr. President!" Elena cried happily, then hugged him, not caring about professionalism.  
"Welcome back to the living," Reno said with a slight smile.  
"Hey guys... Where's Rude and Cloud?"  
"We're here, Sir," Rude said silently.  
Rufus turned and saw Rude sitting next to the bed. In the bed laid Cloud, who no longer breathed on his own. Rufus stared for a moment, then sat up shakily. "Cloud! What happened to him!"  
Rude sighed and looked back to Cloud. "He fought Sephiroth. The Jenova cells changed his body and he was able to fly... He and Sephiroth fought one on one in the air..."  
"And?!" Rufus asked quickly.  
"He destroyed Sephiroth, but not before Sephiroth could cause intense damage. He fell down the mountain and hit the ocean.." Rude looked over quietly, removing his sunglasses. "They don't believe that Cloud will make it."  
Rufus stared, "How long has he been like this?"  
"The battle took place six months ago. He was in the ocean for about two weeks... It's a miracle he's still alive..."  
Rufus looked at his brother shakily, then noticed something. "Reno, help me up," he ordered.  
Reno helped Rufus to his feet, then he and Elena helped Rufus over to Cloud's bed. Rufus stared in disbelief. "Angel wings..." 


End file.
